SchoolClan Wiki
Welcome to SchoolClan Wiki! Welcome to SchoolClan's Wiki. This is owned by PromptGiversBeLike, also known as Graycloud, Felyfoox, or Fely36. (Just call me Fely, Graycloud or Prompt. Whichever you like.) You can add your own OCs in here, and maybe.. just maybe.. I will accept them into SchoolClan. No, we are not an Animal Jam roleplaying group, and I wish we were, but we do not plan to be one. SchoolClan was named after my classmates and teachers. I'll probs explain more of that in the future, so keep sitting on the edge of your seat. I hope you enjoy your stay here! There are so much to do, and maybe you can even create your own SchoolClan fics. LOL Oh, and also, join the Discord server. It's not SchoolClan related or anything, but you can talk about it there, as long as it fits in a relevant channel. I own the server, and the rules are kinda the same there. https://discord.gg/ab4a67s There IS another Discord server, and this time it is more related to SchoolClan and stories. https://discord.gg/6DPfSKb Rules- # NO NSFW IS TOLERATED # No harassment, being rude, nor bullying out of any way, unless it's your warriors character bullying someone else's, or your own. # Always respect everyone and be kind. # Don't mess around with the pages. # If you ever need help, or see someone breaking the rules, notify me and I will see what I can do with them. # Have fun! What IS SchoolClan? SchoolClan is a Clan based off my.. school. It's a weird but cool idea, at least for me. Like I said, I will reveal more info in the future, so watch out for the interesting stuff! First off, let me give you a sneak peak. Yellowstar/Yellowheart, the current leader of SchoolClan, is my fricking mortal enemy in school. Rivals since we were 7, and he's just so weird and serious and awkward and kinda dirty minded.. However, in SchoolClan, he is a mature, noble, wise and devoted leader who likes serving his Clan. He is very serious but very fun to be around with, and is very friendly. He also can surprisingly easily settle arguments between others. Overall, he will be an amazing, respectful leader who cares for his own Clanmates. My main character is Graycloud, which literally has the same traits as me, because she's.. literally me in SchoolClan! Haha! She is awkward, curious, shy, friendly, talkative and bubbly, and is one of the best hunters in SchoolClan. She can also be annoying and maybe ticked off at times, also snapping at people. Yellowheart was her mentor, and she has awesome friends. She is loyal and quirky, always determined to be the best. She is also fun to be around with, and thinks positively most of the time. She is also proud and humble at the same time. That's basically me. HAHA. More info of this coming out soon! We hope you enjoy your stay here~! ~prompt/fely >w< Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse